


Secrets and Spellbound

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, dark!claraoswald, dark!whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Smith was a little boy, his parents died but the reason was still unknown. He was now under the hands of his protective aunt and uncle, and left his home place with them. John in grew up in a town called “Devonshire” and spent his life spoiled and in luxury. He got everything he wanted but he still felt empty after the death of his parents.<br/>Every night, his aunt and uncle would go out and come back the next morning looking tired and stressed or even wounded. His family was keeping a big secret from him which made John curious the whole time. And what bores him is he rarely goes out of the mansion. Until one day, he goes out without their consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fanfic. A Whouffle AU. I hope you guys will love it! Feedbacks are fantastic and coooooooool :) Oneshot requests are accepted. Please message me if you want :)

John suddenly opened due to the sudden brightness of his room. He realized that his servant, Violet, had placed up the curtains for me. Every morning, she always places them up.

“Oh, glad you’re awake, John. Good morning.” She turned, and warmly smiled at John. He returned the smile but wider. “Aren’t you even tired of that Violet? Every day, you put up my curtains?”

“No, John.” She sweetly replied and placed her hands at her back. She stood up on her toes then her foot back flat on the floor. “Do you want to eat breakfast? I made French toast and coffee… Your favorite.” Violet looked very attractive to his eyes and he admired how her hair was up in a bun. He studied her but only for a short moment.

John nodded, throwing the covers off. He swung his legs on the side of his bed, wore his slippers and beckoned Violet to come with him downstairs. “Alright, Violet. Let’s go eat.”

**

While the two were eating, John curiously asked Violet. “Violet, where’s aunt and uncle?” Her head lighted up and nibbled on her toast. “I don’t know but the 4 of them went out. The twins and them. They told me to watch over you.”

John laughed it out. “Violet, I’m 23 years old. I can take care of myself. I mean, you took care of me for 4 years. I’m not a baby.” He wrinkled his nose and Violet laughed. “Oh, John. It’s my duty to take care of you.” She reached out for his hand and held it. John’s eyes widened in confusion and his eyes met her hazel ones. “I have feelings for you, John. I just don’t know how to express it. It makes my heart pound every time I see you.”

She confessed to him and John was surprised to hear that from her. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed. John placed a hand over hers. “I do feel the same too, Violet.” Violet placed her toast back on the plate, stood up go near John. “You do feel the same?”

“Well, yes,” He replied. Violet went closer, her face before his. “Really?” her arms slipped around his waist and John gulped. He felt his own heart racing once he felt her touch. Suddenly, she kissed him in the lips but John pulled himself away. “No,” he shook his head and ran out of the house.

“John!” Violet exclaimed and followed after him. “NO! Just give me some space!” he shouted back at her and he quickly mounted on his bike. John went far away from the mansion which made Violet frustrated. The charm spell she planned didn’t work on John and she felt powerless. Her witch powers were too weak and she needed power by feeding on their bond but seemed to fail.

John pedaled all the way until he ended in up in a beautiful meadow. He realized how far he was already but was oblivious of it. As he gave the meadow a faraway look, something caught the corner of his eye. He saw a black cat gazing at him and John hesitated to follow it. When he did, the black cat ran away, trying to show something. Once he followed the black cat, he ended up seeing an old mansion house with vines crawling up to the rooftop. The old and rusty gates had also vines twisted around it. John searched for the black cat but did not find it anywhere—it was gone.

He approached for the gates and he felt chills radiating all over his body. John felt the excitement of him that he was able to break free. And what Violet did to him… He couldn’t forget about that. She knew how much she liked him, and he did like her too. He entered the gates and had this eerie feeling that someone was watching him. To make sure, he glanced but no one was there. It was just his own bike. John rolled his eyes to his annoyance and went for the door. Before he could even hold the rusty and weary handle, the door opened by itself.

It gave him a mini heart attack but John was just eventually startled. As he entered, he was dumbfounded by the old interior of the house. The big and huge windows were semi covered by tattered black curtains, a little amount of light penetrating through the cloudy glass. A tall column reaching up to the walls each sides that served as the roof’s support, a grand staircase that wound up to the second floor, cracked and dusty tiles of the floor—and the vast interior of the house in general. He looked around with wonder and in amazement. Though, the furnitures of the mansion were covered with damp white cloth. It looked dusty and its color was slightly brown, in which he instinctively knew this place was very old.

As he further examined, he realized that the painting of the walls had been torn apart like paper. John went upstairs to study the place with his curiosity. When he first entered the house, he felt he stepped in both ancient time and fairytale. He wandered around the mansion and found himself in a bed room with dead red petals that were scattered around the floor. The wall had a frame covered and to his curiosity, he pulled the covers off. To his surprise, he eyed on the beautiful painting of a woman before his eyes.

She had her long brown hair that cascaded on her shoulders, the alluring red lips that formed a smirk, catchy brown eyes and her wearing a Victorian dress. John was in awe, admiring how beautiful the woman was. He mainly focused on the eyes because they were catchy and very attractive. John couldn’t take his eyes of the painting but he wanted to examine the place further. As he peered around the room, he noticed bits of a black, tangled substance clinging to the corners of the ceiling, strung along the walls—even on the frame.

Then something wrapped tightly about his neck. His breath was knocked from him as he was thrown back, his body slamming against the wall very hard. For a moment John was stunned, and by the time he recovered his wits he found himself stunned or immobilized. He recognized the stickiness around his neck and realized it was just a thick spider silk that he didn’t notice he went through. As he blinked, he saw a woman in a red Victorian dress who stood by the large broken window. To make sure he wasn’t just dreaming, John got up and rubbed his eyes to see it better.

His eyes shifted to the voluptuous figure and found out she was the woman he was looking at on the painting. “Am—am I dreaming?” he muttered and stood up but fell to his legs. The woman gasped and helped him up. When she held his hand, John felt chills because of her touch. Her hand was really cold that made him flinch and struggled back to get up again. John was able to get up properly and dusted his clothing. “I’m sorry, I’m just startled by your presence.”

“No, it’s alright,” replied the woman in a red Victorian dress. “And what are you doing here, boy?” she asked, a little sharp in her tone. She studied the man before her and thought he was dangerous but he wasn’t. She was in her attack stance but then, he seemed harmless. ”What’s your name?” he stammered.

“I’m Clara Oswald.” She smiled and John felt he was charmed by it. “And you are?”

“I’m John Smith.” He stuck out a hand to her and she held it. “Sorry, my hand is cold.” John eyed on her then shook her head. “Do you want to wear my jacket?” Clara’s eyes widened in confusion. “Excuse me?”

John took of his black leather jacket and wore it around Clara. “Wow, you’re hot.” She said with a smile. He flushed, causing his cheeks to turn red like a tomato. “What? Hot?” Clara froze for a moment and spoke. “No, I mean like you’re—”

“Yeah, I get it.” He interrupted and sat on the bed. John looked into her brown eyes and remembered the painting on the wall. “Are you that woman, Clara?” He glanced to point at the painting.

“Yes, that’s me John.” She replied, a smirk forming her lips. “And this old mansion and in this certain room you are standing in… is mine.” John’s eyes widened and felt the heat of his own cheeks. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to trespass your territory. I should be going.” He turned away and walked up to the door. In an incredulous speed, Clara was now standing before him, blocking the doorway. “Clara, this is your house, not mine. I should be going. You can have my jacket.” John grabbed her hand and tried to push it away but he couldn’t. Clara was too strong which shocked him. “Clara, you’re very strong.” He cleared his throat as he shifted his eyes on hers.

“Nice one, clever boy but it doesn’t work like that.” She gripped his hand instead. “You seem flustered, aren’t you boy?” Clara circled around John who stood there, stunned. She was using her charm on him and Clara’s iris turned to a bright shade of red which frightened John. “What are you? A monster?!” he exclaimed and stumbled on the floor. His energy began to drain out of him as he looked at Clara and eventually fainted.


End file.
